Celos
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Mako/Korra/Iroh. Iroh y Korra se conocen desde hace algún tiempo atrás, pero entre ellos existe una conexión, ¿qué pensará Mako cuando se entere de esto? ¿Hará algo al respecto?.
1. Celos

_Avatar: The legend of Korra no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños._

_Bueno este es un Mako/Korra/Iroh que se me ocurrió después de ver el cap. 10, la verdad a mi me gusta mucho el Makorra, pero me gustaría ver a un Mako celoso. XD, sin más los dejo disfrutar. Tal vez un poco de Bosami, pero será muy leve._

* * *

**Celos**

Las bombas se escuchaban por toda la ciudad. Korra trataba de no soltar las lagrimas que amenazaban con derramarse muy pronto, aún podía sentir el nudo en la garganta después de haber sido secuestrada por Tarrlok, aún sentía el miedo a flor de piel, y cuando pensó que todo iba a estar aunque fuese un poco mejor, la ciudad fue atacada por Amon. Las cosas no podían estar peor y sin querer un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, cosa que Mako noto rápidamente.

—Korra tranquilízate, ya verás que todo va a estar bien—la tomo por los hombros tratando de consolarla.

Asami los miraba molesta, obviamente celosa y también dolida, aún no comprendía porque Mako le hacía aquello y luego fingía que no había hecho nada malo. Bolin pudo notar la mirada de Asami y toco su hombro en señal de apoyo, después de todo la comprendía, a él le había dolido cuando los vio besándose.

Korra se limpio las lágrimas y siguió adelante, con Mako, Asami y Bolin por detrás, la guerra ya había comenzado y tenía que ser fuerte.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Ciudad República se veía a la distancia, estaban próximos a llegar, faltaba muy poco. Iroh sonrió, al fin volvería a ver al Avatar.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Korra vio los barcos acercarse y supo que había llegado el momento, pero nunca se imagino quién vendría en aquellos barcos, nunca imagino que su mejor amigo y antiguo amor Iroh llegaría nuevamente a su vida.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Los barcos arribaron y la batalla comenzó, Tenzin volvió, después de poner a salvo a su familia, como prometió a Korra y fue cuando el reencuentro ocurrió.

Iroh pudo ver a Korra, y sonrio, más sin embargo no le dio tiempo de acercarse ya que Korra corrió y se lazó literalmente sobre él dándole un caluroso abraso, que después de la sorpresa correspondió.

— ¡Iroh!—grito al verlo.

— ¡Korra! Pero mírate cuanto has crecido desde la última vez que te vi—dijo el muchacho revolviéndole el cabello, provocando una risita por parte de la chica.

—Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, te extrañe—comento ella aún sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Mako carraspeo mientras se metía entre ellos dos tratando de arruinar el momento, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó mucha atención cada quién estaba en su mundo, por lo que carraspeo más fuerte haciendo que los chicos lo voltearan a ver.

— ¿pasa algo Mako?—pregunto suavemente Korra.

¿Qué si pasaba algo? ¿Dónde estaba la cabeza de la chica en esos momentos? —Estamos siendo atacados por Amon y tu estas aquí saludando a viejos conocidos ¡No es el momento!—no pudo controlar sus celos.

— ¡oh! Lo siento…olvide presentarlo él es Iroh, nieto del antiguo señor del fuego Zuko—dijo señalando al chico, y Mako lo miro molesto.

Extendió la mano para saludarlo—Un gusto, mi nombre es…—no continuo debido que Mako lo interrumpió.

—Iroh ya lo sé, ella ya lo dijo—dijo molesto sin tomar su mano y caminanado hacia donde estaban Bolin y Asami.

—Es un placer conocerte—dijo Asami acercándose y estrechado su mano con la del chico—Yo soy Asami Sato, y ese de allá es Bolin—dijo señalando al maestro tierra.

—hola, yo soy Bolin y él es Pabu—dijo señalando a su mascota.

Una vez acabadas la presentaciones todos se dirigieron a la lucha, aunque claro Mako no se olvido dedicarle una mirada de advertencia a Iroh II, que Iroh se encargo de devolver.

Porqué ambos iban a pelear por Korra, y una nueva guerra se iba a desatar, una guerra por el corazón de la Avatar.

* * *

_¿Qué tal me quedo? Bueno espero que comenten, cualquier crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida :D_


	2. Beso accidental

_Bueno esto lo escribí antes de ver el final, así que digamos que aquí Mako no se le declaro a Korra y ella nunca perdió su control._

* * *

**Celos**

**Capítulo II: Beso "accidental"**

La batalla contra Amon había sido dura, pero al fin había acabado, todo el equipo avatar celebraba aquello, Korra aún tenía mucho que aprender, pero afortunadamente había encontrado la forma de regresarles su poder a todos los maestros que lo habían perdido.

Mientras todos festejaban ella decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire y despejar su mente de los sucesos antes ocurridos. Escucho unos pasos tras ella y los reconoció rápidamente.

—Iroh—lo nombro, y le sonrió.

—oye eso no es justo ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?—ella soltó una risita.

—Te conozco desde que tenía 9 años, ¿Cómo no saber que eras tú?—él también sonrió.

—Te extrañe—dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos provocando un pequeño sonrojo por parte de la avatar—pero bueno, ¿Cómo no te iba a extraña, si eres mi mejor amiga?—la sonrisa de la chica desapareció un momento.

—oh claro—comento algo avergonzada, mejor amiga cómo olvidar ese hecho.

— ¿Pasa algo?—le pregunto acercándose a ella, ella negó—te conozco desde hace mucho, vamos dilo, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea—ella lo abrazo.

—No es nada—dijo, realmente no quería volver tocar aquel tema que creía ya olvidado—vayamos adentro, con los demás—lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta llegar otra vez a donde estaban celebrando.

Al verlos entrar agarrados de la mano Mako sintió su sangre arder, y una vez más los celos aparecieron.

— ¿Dónde estaban?— a Korra le molesto su tono de voz.

—Eso no te incumbe—dijo en el mismo tono de voz, provocando un bufido por parte de Mako.

Al ver el ambiente tenso que se había generado, el General Iroh decidió cambiar de tema.

—Korra ya que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo crees que me podrías contar de tus aventuras desde que llegaste a ciudad República—comento soltando la mano de Korra.

**ooooooOooooooo**

El ambiente parecía más animado y todos estaban alrededor de la mesa riendo con las divertidas historias que cada quién contaba.

—y… ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?—pregunto "desinteresadamente" Mako.

Korra y Iroh se miraron, un segundo después voltearon la mirada sonrojados, mientras comenzaban a balbucear cosas inentendibles para los demás.

—Esto no es bueno—pensó Mako con un pequeño tic en la ceja y una sonrisa nerviosa—nada bueno—se dijo al ver lo nerviosos que estaba los dos.

—p-pues—Iroh aclaro un poco la garganta—antes de que mi abuelo se retirara, fue a una visita al polo sur, así que yo quise acompañarlo, él no se negó, pero en ese entonces era demasiado torpe, y cuando baje del barco me tropecé y en ese momento al caerme tire a los soldados que nos escoltaban a mi abuelo y a mí—todos se rieron—afortunadamente mi abuelo había bajado primero y no lo tire a él, pero algo amortiguo mi caída—fue cuando se sonrojo.

— ¿no querrás decir alguien?—Todos prestaron atención a Korra—Aquel día estaba con Katara, esperando al señor del fuego Zuko que pronto se retiraría, pero que había ido a visitar a Katara, yo quería conocerlo así que cuando él bajo le dio un fuerte abrazo a Katara y en ese momento alguien más bajo, me asome para ver quién era y pude ver a Iroh, en ese entonces era un adolescente, pero se tropezó y tiro a los soldados, todos cayeron, pero Iroh cayó sobre mí.

—después de eso, ella yo nos llevábamos muy mal, bueno, más bien ella me odiaba, pero con el tiempo nos comenzamos a llevar mejor—Korra se sonrojo levemente.

—sí creo que nos llevábamos mucho mejor—Korra sonrió—nos volvimos mejores amigos, ya que en ese entonces no tenía amigos, Iroh se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y algo…—corto la frase al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

—Korra te preguntare algo—ella le prestó atención— ¿soy buen besador?—la chica enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Todos se quedaron de piedra y Mako salto de su asiento y golpeando la mesa — ¡Qué!—grito mientras todos miraban la escena algo sorprendidos.

—Eres un idiota—él se rio—no tienes porque ventilar a todo el mundo que mi primer beso fue contigo—hizo puchero, Iroh II comenzó a reír.

—oye solo era una broma, yo nunca mencione lo otro—Korra le saco la lengua.

Mako estaba que reventaba de la ira, ¡cómo que se habían besado! Definitivamente esa noche rompería la cara de alguien.

— ¿Se besaron?—pregunto Asami.

— en realidad fue un accidente, como ya sabrán, él de joven era muy torpe, en ese entonces yo tenía 12 años, él llego a otra visita al polo sur, estábamos jugando a guerra de bolas de nieve, y él se tropezó y se sostuvo de mi, pero me jalo con él y sin querer nuestros labios se tocaron—explico Korra —además lo que haya pasado, es parte del pasado.

—es tarde lo será mejor que nos vayamos—todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Asami y Bolin salieron primero, mientras que detrás de ellos salieron Korra y Iroh platicando del pasado, Mako fue el último en salir ya que quería vigilar de cerca a la avatar y al general.

—Tengo que mostrarte Ciudad República, ¡es tan hermosa!—dijo korra con emoción, tomo la mano de Iroh II y corrió con él.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Mako los había seguido desde que a Korra se le ocurrió la "grandiosa idea" (nótese la ironía) de pasear con el general Iroh. Habían recorrido casi toda ciudad, hasta que al final tuvieron que regresar a La isla del Templo Aire, Korra estaba algo decepcionada por no haberle podido mostrar toda la ciudad, pero ya era muy tarde y ambos estaban cansados.

"Perfecto" pensó Mako, ahora solo se irían con Tenzin y no habría más problema, los siguió, pero ellos se detuvieron, él se escondió pensando que ya lo había descubierto pero lo que siguió no se lo esperaba.

—Korra—la llamo Iroh y ella se volteo— ¿recuerdas cuando nos besamos?—pregunto y ella asintió levemente.

—nunca lo olvidare, fue mi primer beso—Korra lo miro a los ojos, estaba pensando en algo ella lo sabía, por eso cuando se acerco a ella y tomo su mano no se sorprendió, recordaba aquel beso como si hubiese sido ayer, tuvo ganas de derramar lagrimas, Iroh había sido su primer amor, pero le había roto el corazón, al igual que Mako ¿es qué acaso no podía ser feliz?

El general Iroh se acerco a ella, hasta que sus caras estaban lo sufrientemente cerca—esta vez no quiero que sea accidental—le dijo antes de juntar sus labios, Korra correspondió el beso.

Unos minutos después se separaron, Korra lo miro a los ojos y unas gotas salieron de ellos.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto con voz quebrada— ¿por qué ahora?—Iroh aparto el rostros no le gustaba ver llorar a Korra—digo cuando confesé mi amor hacia a ti ¡tú me rechazaste! —le recrimino.

—lo siento, me di cuenta de ese error, siempre me gustaste, pero no lo sé, estaba confundido, pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver, no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hasta que te alejaste de mi—trato de abrazarla pero la morena lo aparto.

—tengo mucho en que pensar—le dijo mientras se subía a Naga y prácticamente huía del lugar, dejando a Iroh con varias preguntas ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Ella lo había dejado de querer? ¿Si así era cómo la volvería a enamorar? ¿Cómo llegaría a La Isla del Templo del Aire?

**ooooooOoooooo**

Korra se bajo de Naga justamente cuando llego al parque, se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a llorar, ella conocía a Iroh desde que tenía nueve años, en ese entonces ver al nieto del señor del fuego Zuko, el que había ayudado al avatar Aang a acabar con la guerra de los 100 años le había parecido interesante, pero cuando el muchacho cayó sobre ella, se molesto con él, pero más que eso era el simple hecho de que nunca había visto a un chico, toda su vida de la había pasado entrenado para dominar los cuatro elementos, pero nunca había tenido alguien con quién jugar o platicar más que Naga y al ver a un chico se sentía tan extraña, si bien él era más grande que ella, no podía evitar sentirse así, él no era tan "viejo" como los demás que estaban con ella.

Un sollozo salió de su garganta, no quería llorar, no quería hacerlo pero no lo podía evitar.

—Esto no es justo—le dijo a Naga que veía con pena a su dueña, ya que no la podía ayudar.

El tiempo paso y se comenzó a llevar muy bien con Iroh, aunque sus visitas al polo sur era muy esporádicas, él fue su primer amigo y con él tiempo no pudo evitar enamorase, después de su primer beso, su amor por él creció, pero cuando cumplió 15 años ella decidió declarar su amor, pero él la rechazo diciendo cosas como que él era un príncipe y ella era el avatar, eran muy diferentes, él era mucho mayor que ella, ella solo era una niña y solo la quería como a una amiga o hermana.

Después de aquello la depresión no se hizo esperar, lloro toda la noche y su ánimo decayó, pero gracias a Katara logro sentirse mejor, y tiempo después olvido lo sucedido y su amistad con Iroh siguió, pero solo como una amistad.

Cuando llego a Ciudad República nunca pensó volverse a enamorar, pero así fue, aunque al igual que Iroh, Mako no correspondió su amor, él estaba con Asami y con verlo feliz se conformo, aunque realmente le dolía toda aquella situación, si no era Mako era Iroh, pero a los dos les gustaba hacerla sufrir, o tal vez era que ella era una masoquista que amaba sufrir por las personas equivocadas.

—Korra—una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, y con los ojos aún empañados por las lágrimas pudo distinguir la figura de Mako.

— ¿Qué quieres?—respondió con la voz ronca y secándose todo rastro de lagrimas.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto tomando asintió junto a ella.

Mako se sorprendió cuando escucho la risa seca de la avatar, parecía estarse burlando de su pregunta, pero más que eso, parecía burlase de ella misma—eso no tiene importancia—dijo ella levantándose, pero fue detenida por Mako.

— ¿Qué paso?—sus ojos azules se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas— ¿a caso ese imbécil te hizo algo?—la ira comenzó a crecer en su interior al pensar que alguien podía si quiera tacarla.

—No—respondió ella— ¿qué haces aquí?—pregunto apartando la vista de él.

—Te estaba siguiendo—admitió, Korra lo miro con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué?—Mako se acerco a ella.

—porque…— ¿qué le podía decir? Mako se debatía ente la verdad y la mentira, al no saber qué hacer, se acerco a ella y la beso.

Korra lo aparto bruscamente, no quería, no en ese momento, lo único que sentía era que la confundían más. Salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo con Naga tras ella.

Mako se quedo ahí, sin saber qué hacer, cuando vio que Iroh beso a Korra, ardió en celos, pero no pudo hacer nada, así que se alejo del lugar, no quería ver aquello, llego al parque en donde se quedo hasta que escucho el llanto de alguien y pudo ver que se traba de Korra.

Él sabía que estaba mal besarla en su estado, pero no pudo evitar, quería borrar esa horrible sensación de ver a Korra con alguien más, quería sentirla suya. Pero aún tenía que terminar oficialmente con Asami antes de poder hacer algo.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Korra huía, si el beso de Iroh la confundió, el de Mako aún más, su mente era un enredo y no sabía qué hacer, estaba enamorada de Mako, pero él estaba con Asami, y ella era su amiga, no podía hacerle aquello, mientras que sus sentimientos por el General Iroh habían cambiando, aunque volverlo a ver había despertado viejos sentimientos que creía olvidados.

* * *

_Aquí esta, la continuación que muchos me pidieron, esto inicialmente estaba pensado que fuera de un solo capitulo, pero como muchos me pidieron continuación, esto fue lo que hice, el siguiente capítulo será el final. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D_


End file.
